


Winter

by mysteriousmagicx



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff, Modern AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:34:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29490639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysteriousmagicx/pseuds/mysteriousmagicx
Summary: Waking up with Levi one winter morning
Relationships: Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)/Reader, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)/You, Levi Ackerman & Reader, Levi Ackerman/Reader
Kudos: 24





	Winter

Snow slowly drifts to the ground, covering the city in a white blanket. Snowflakes swirl in the air, like graceful ballerinas dancing. The sky is dark, like an abyss. Technically it’s morning, but the sun sleeps, just like the inhabitants of the town.

Lights decorate the exterior of homes, vibrant colors popping out from the darkness like a starry sky. Decorations like reindeers and Santa are on the lawns, some even mobile. Not a soul is outside, everyone in the comfort of their homes. Through the windows are tall evergreen trees, standing proudly in the rooms. Glittering ornaments hang from the ferns, strings of light wrapping around the tree. Beautiful golden stars are perched at the top, twinkling. Colorful boxes full of mysteries lay underneath the trees, waiting to be ripped to shreds by greedy little hands. A few homes have a plate of cookies and a glass of milk on a table, courtesy of thoughtful children. Stockings hang on top of the fireplace, names embroidered on the fabric and filled with goodies. Some children took on the challenge of staying up late to see the man who would bring them gifts, but alas fell asleep curled up by the fireplace.

Couples lay sleeping in their beds, savoring their slumber before footsteps would rush down the halls and interrupt the peaceful atmosphere with their squeals and laughter. Soon, they would all tumble to the room with the beautiful tree, their day beginning.

In one household, two bodies are tangled together. In the stillness of the room, their breathing fills the quiet air. The cold couldn’t penetrate the warmth they shared under the covers. The woman is the first to wake, her mind growing aware of the sturdy arms around her frame and the puffs of breath warming her skin. Her eyes slowly open, her vision filled with a mess of ebony locks. Blinking away the haziness, she smiles as she sees her husband clinging to her like a child, his face buried in her chest. She cranes her neck to see the window, her eyes shining as she sees white specks floating to the ground.

(y/n) attempts to wriggle out of her husband’s grasp, but she knows her strength is no match to Levi, even when he’s asleep. Levi grumbles something, his arms tightening around her. She laughs lightly at his action. She tries again, pulling at his arms around her waist. Growling, he lifts his head up, giving her a half hearted glare. She grins at him like she did nothing wrong. With a huff he leans forward and gives her a languid kiss, his way of saying good morning. (y/n) tenderly strokes his cheek as they part, a soft look in her eyes.

Reluctantly his arms move away from her body, allowing her to be free. She throws the covers off her body and stands up, the frosty air nipping at her skin. She shivers, rubbing her arms up and down. She hears the rustling behind her. Throwing a look over her shoulder, heat rises to her cheeks. He props himself up on one elbow, revealing his bare chest to her. Sweeping his hair to the side and rubbing his eyes, he shoots her a small smirk. She whips her head away from him, scurrying into the hallway.

She reaches the kitchen. Humming, she takes out the necessary materials and begins to prepare her favorite beverage, which conveniently was her husband’s favorite as well. Soon, she holds a cup with the familiar copper liquid inside. The warmth seeps into her skin, the steam melting the ice on her cheeks. Blowing lightly she takes a sip, the warm liquid pooling in her stomach. Closing her eyes, her lips twitch as a pair of arms encircle her waist. His chin rests on her shoulder, eyeing the drink. She lifts it to his lips, tipping it slightly so he could have a sip. They take turns until the cup is empty.

His hands slip under his shirt that she’s wearing, sending shivers down her spine. He plants kisses along her jaw to her neck, slightly nibbling right below her ear. Squirming out of his grasp, she walks to the living room. She hears a grunt of disapproval behind her, causing her to chortle.

Unlike most homes, there’s a small tree in the corner. It’s not as bright or beautiful as the other evergreens, but it still captures her heart and everyone else’s who visits their home during this time of year. Funnily enough, she finds it endearing that the tree is small, it reminds her of Levi.

There’s three neatly wrapped gifts under the tree. She crouches down and retrieves the small blue package and a larger white package in her hands. She stands up and turns around, smiling brightly at Levi. He, on the other hand, has a scowl on his face as he eyes the presents. He never wants gifts, but she never listens.

She holds out the small blue package to him first. He takes it, delicately unwrapping the gift. In his hands is a box of his favorite tea. His expression softens at the sight, her heart blossoming with warmth. (y/n) gives him the second package, a little wrinkly and squishy. Placing the tea box on the couch, he unwraps the second gift. His eyes widen as he takes the black jacket out from the packaging, the one he’s been eyeing for a while. His fingers smooth down the fabric, his eyes mesmerized. It was expensive, but well worth it.

Tossing the jacket over his shoulder, he cradles her face in his hand gently, as if she’d break at the slightest touch. His ashen hues look into her eyes for a moment. She sees the gratitude and appreciation in his eyes. He kisses her slowly, one arm around her waist and his other hand tangled in her hair. She sighs blissfully, her eyelids fluttering close and her arms looping around his neck. The kiss warms her up from head to toe. The cold is nonexistent to her due to Levi’s comforting warmth.

Levi pulls away, walking to the tree and grabbing a green package. She takes it from his hands eagerly, peeling away the wrapping paper. She gasps, her eyes lighting up like her christmas tree. The fuzzy purple scarf is soft against her skin. Wrapping it around her neck, she looks at her husband happily.

Suddenly Levi tugs at the ends of the scarf, pulling her forward. Their lips meet again in another synchronized dance. Tender words of love pass between them. Her heart is full of so much love that it’s like a cup overflowing with water.

“Happy birthday and Merry Christmas,” She whispers against his lips, the first words spoken on this day.

“Thank you..,” He murmurs, claiming her lips once more.


End file.
